Flowers and Fire
by Sarie Bear
Summary: In the end, I guess you won, didn't you? But today.. marluxia/roxas axel/roxas


**Summasummary:** You may win in the end, but he has my heart always. marluxia.roxas - axel.roxas

**Discmylamer**: I don't own anything from this. Not even the plant.

**A/N: **:l what the eff is this? It's totally not what I had in mind at all. my thing was just gonna be a fluffy moment of marluxia cleaning a cut or something..with some flowers. fackk. And why is this my longest piece yet? Why is this pairing my true calling? -dies-

the flowerr: http / www .tidys flowers. com/ index.cfm?fuseactiondisplaylargeimage&productid830

just..take out the spaces. If it doesn't work, tell me. It's worth seeing. :3

and uh..happy axel/axel/axel day. As a treat, axel gets to stay single, I guess. xD

--

Marluxia and Roxas weren't friends. In his time so far in the organization -5 months- they hadn't talked once, and it was only when Axel had told him did he learn the man's name.

One day, after a fight with Axel -which was becoming too usual- , Roxas needed a place to..be free.

He'd liked the library but Larxene and Zexion had already claimed it. Vexen and Lexaeus had the lower levels of the building to do experiments, Xaldin and Xigbar liked to hang out in the kitchen -Xigbar, more literally- and Demyx had the courtyard pand to play his sitar, whilst Luxord liked to listen. Xemnas and Saix.. he didn't want to know.

That left Axel, Marluxia and himself. Axel would be at twilight town's clock tower, and Roxas wasn't aloud to randomly explore worlds right now, due to orders. The only free place.. was the garden.

--

Roxas strolled around, looking at different plants, and stopping to touch. Secretly, he'd always rather liked the garden, but he only got to go the when Axel was bored and wanted to torch some of them.

Roxas stopped at a flower that grabbed his attention, and bent down to look at the little label. _"Memories of Paradise" _he smiled. How fitting.

"If you and VIII are here to ruin my plants, you can just go now. Your already caught." Roxas jumped, not aware that Marluxia would be in this area. He turned his head to look at the man.

"No.. I- well, you wouldn't really care. But..I mean no harm." Marluxia raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the blond.

"Care about what?" He actually didn't care at all. Marluxia had no dream of being friends with the nobody of their enemy. Roxas looked around, to make sure no one else was there, and then pouted.

"Well you see, Axel and I, we've been fighting a lot lately. He's been getting missions a lot lately, and snaps at everything. And.. I figured he'd go to the clock tower, and this was the only other place was peaceful and didn't have too many nobodies there.", he paused. "I can go if you want.."

Marluxia sighed with something like annoyance, and studied the boy. He seemed genuinely upset, and Marluxia had to remind himself that they were nobodies. No hearts, no feelings. This kid was just good at acting it out.

"You can stay. But only if you help water. I don't want number nine's help anymore, he drowns them.

Roxas nodded eagerly.

The next time he came back to the garden, he was covered in ugly bruises, and Marluxia felt a pang at his non-existent heart. Roxas sniffed, trying to hold all -notrealnotreal- emotions in.

Marluxia nodded in understandment, and they got to work on watering, without a word.

The same process had went on for 2 months, and Marluxia was starting to get angry. The bruises were getting bigger, and he'd helped clean up several cuts by now. Too many.

Marluxia was watering his plants, stuck in thought, when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He stiffened, but easily relaxed, recognizing the small feminine arms of Roxas. He sighed knowingly, and turned in the embrace to look at the younger boy.

There was a fairly deep gash on Roxas' face, one that could only come from the point of a chakram. He sat Roxas down and got to work on cleaning it up, used to having a kit with him by now.

"What happened this time?" It'd always been a silent friendship, but he wanted to hear it from Roxas.

"..He asked if I wanted to have sex, and I said no. Axel didn't like me saying no. Said that I was his, and it wasn't my decision." Roxas sniffed. Marluxia finished stitching up the gash, and without thinking, leaned in and kissed it.

Roxas blushed but smiled.

From up above, sat Axel, watching the two. He knew Roxas had been avoiding him lately, and now he knew where he was running off to. Figures. The only thing worse than Marluxia was Demyx, but Demyx was already interested in Luxord. Axel chuckled. Fire could burn plants though. And then he could have little Roxas. Forever.

The next day, Roxas came to visit Marluxia in the garden, not because of a fight, but because of that kiss. It was the most affectionate thing he'd gotten in a long time, and he liked this new safety in his _friend. _

Apon arriving, Marluxia was surprised to see the smile on his face, instead of the usual reactions when Roxas entered. He smiled as well. "Well that's new." Roxas smiled widened and he walked right up to Marluxia, got on his tippy toes, and placed his lips on the other mans. Roxas smiled as he pulled away. Small, but _loving. _

Marluxia leaned back into him and before they knew it, they were in a heated make out. There was a loud laugh from above.

"Well isn't this so fucking _sweet_. I think I'm tearing up". He laughed at himself. Roxas eyes widened from under Marluxia. In a snap, the whole place-all of the work- was on fire. They made it out safely.

A few days later, the _lovers _checked to see if anything survived. They looked around through the ashes, for anything. Roxas stopped and froze at one plant near the back. He smiled bitterly. It was the plant he'd taken a liking to, the "_Memories of Paradise" _one. The flowers hadn't bloomed yet, making them look like orange spikes -flames- and the leaves and stem were charred, but they could survive. He looked over at Marluxia, who hadn't noticed.

Axel may win in the end, but Marluxia would always have his heart.

--

hoho. What a corny ending. Anyways, the thing with the plant is supposed to mean a plant!marluxia on fire!axel

and also that axel would be the death of marluxia. but roxas doesn't love axel, so haaa haaa. let's all laugh at jerkface!axel. xD read and review, yes?


End file.
